


The Thunderstorm

by Juniperboy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad Zuko (Avatar), Tea, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, zukka - Freeform, zuko/sokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniperboy/pseuds/Juniperboy
Summary: Zuko gets scared during a thunderstorm. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wonky formatting! It's 10 PM and I'm too lazy to try and fix it lmao

The storm had only begun raging recently, within the past hour. It was picking up strength and fury, lighting up the sky with fiery cracks and blinding glares.  
Zuko was sitting in his bedroom in the palace, wrapped in silken sheets, scribbling nonsense onto a scroll. He was trying to pretend he was being productive, in case Sokka were to come in and ask why he wasn’t in the kitchen eating dinner. The kitchen, of course, being Azula’s old bedroom; they simply added a table, a crock to cook in, and built a cabinet to store any type of ingredients they would need to cook with.  
Zuko was scared to let Sokka see him like this. He wasn’t ready to be vulnerable yet, and how embarrassing would it be to find out that your boyfriend, the Fire Lord himself, was afraid of a bit of thunder? Even worse, what if Sokka saw what he was writing down?  
Sokka did end up finding Zuko, of course.  
“Hey Zu, dinners on the table. Are you, okay…?” Sokka trailed off, noticing that Zukoro was slightly rocking back and forth.  
“Yes. It’s fire lord business.” He mumbled, not looking up from what he was scribbling.  
“A-Are you sure? I can get some tea going, and we can ta-”  
“NO. Get OUT.” A puff of fire exited his mouth, following his words. Zuko hated yelling at Sokka, but he just couldn’t help himself, not in the state he was in. As the words left his mouth, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, causing Zuko to let out a feeble whimper.  
Sokka immediately understood.  
“Okey-dokey then, I’ll just leave you to it.” He called as he rushed out of the room.  
Zuko felt his chest swell with anger. Didn’t Sokka see beneath his words? How could he leave so suddenly, without any care for him?  
He suddenly felt like what he was writing was a mistake. With a yell, he flung the scroll across the room and simply fixed his eyes on the old, rusted, tiled floor.  
Zuko didn’t know how long he stayed like that, just staring at the rusty golden tiles in confusion and anger. All he knew is that as soon as he smelled jasmine tea, one of his uncle's favorites, he raised his head.  
His eyes immediately met Sokka’s, who was holding two steaming cups of tea.  
“Here,” Sokka offered Zuko a cup as he sat down next to him, before beginning to rub up and down his back, “do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
“I just don’t like lightning, okay?” He took a sip; it tasted just like how Iroh prepared it, back when they would travel together across the world. He began to soften, “it reminds me of Azula. A-And thunder reminds me of the war...and my father...and--”  
“Hey, hey,” Sokka cut him off upon seeing the tears brewing in his eyes, “I hear you loud and clear, okay? I get it.”  
Zuko’s cup clattered to the floor, spilling all over the scroll that was tossed across the room.  
He began to sob, “I-I just hurt so many people...do you know how many people my father murdered? How many Azula killed? We wiped out an entire race, Sokka. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this tea. I don’t deserve this-this beautiful life you’ve given me.”  
Sokka’s eyes grew round. Did Zuko really believe that? Secretly, Sokka had always had his own doubts about dating the Fire Lord. He was dashing and kind, and everyone seemed to fall to their knees at the sight of him. How could he think he didn’t deserve Sokka, the world's biggest goof?  
“What are you talking about?” Sokka tried to choose his words carefully, “I...I know you didn’t do great things. But you’re not defined by your family. They’re a screwed up bunch of loons, and you’re the one who broke the loony cycle,” Sokka paused, “besides, you ended up teaching Aang fire bending, and you’re working on restoring the nations to what they once were. If that’s not proof that you’re a good person, Zu, then I don’t know what is.”  
A soft smile crept across Zuko's face as Sokka quietly leaned in and wiped the tears from his eyes. He supposed that he had a point; he was trying to fix his ancestors’ mistakes, wasn’t he?  
“Let’s get this mess cleaned up,” Sokka stood up and grabbed the tossed away scroll, soaking wet and ink running, and began to analyze it. Zuko sprang off the bed to try and usurp it, but it was too late. Sokka, having the height advantage, simply held his arm out to keep Zuko away as he read.  
“Zu, did you mean this? You really want to…?”  
“Of course,” Zuko smiled bashfully up at his boyfriend, “there’s no one I’d rather marry.”  
“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Sokka flung the scroll back down onto the tea slicked floor before running into Zuko’s arms. Except, because of Zuko’s short stature, he ended up just tackling him onto the bed instead.  
“I-I’m taking this as a yes?” Zuko became flustered as Sokka collapsed into a series of giggles, his arms wrapped around his soon to be husband.  
“Yes! Yes, of course, you doofus! I accept!”  
Zuko pulled Sokka’s face down towards his until their lips met; they shared a passionate kiss as a rumble of thunder passed through, creating Zuko’s first positive memory associated with thunderstorms.


End file.
